


College is boring

by Lothlorien



Series: Everybody Loves Bingo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bingo Card Prompts, Teen!Sherlock, leaving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates school - it's boring. However his new roommate might just make this year marginally interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College is boring

**Author's Note:**

> CorruptedSmile and I have created our own prompt bingo card that we will be filling out each Sunday. This is my first contribution. It's one of Corrupted's prompts: leaving for college. The rest will follow weekly and will be part of the series. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Also, come visit me on tumblr - you'll find me under the name [fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/).

Sherlock looked around his dorm room in disgust. It was without a doubt the most boring place he's ever occupied and that was counting any number of Mycroft's functions that he'd been forced to attend. He wanted to get a place off campus, however his parents decided to actually listen to Sherlock's psychiatrist who had the idiotic idea that his anti-social outlook would improve if he was exposed to the company of his peers more often. Of all the moronic drivel that his hack of a psychiatrist regularly spouted this was the worst. As though any of the weak-minded excuses for human beings lumbering around the campus could possibly be his peers.

Stewing in his own frustration, he nearly missed the arrival of his new roommate. He looked up, intending to take a brief look at him - just enough to deduce the indubitably simple person that he'll be forced to share space with for the next year - but his eyes caught on the knowing smirk and devious gleam that filled the steely blue eyes of the new arrival.

"Hi," came a cheerful voice. "I'm Jim."

Sherlock's lips curled in a half-smirk. College was looking up.


End file.
